


Образцово-показательный

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Group Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: С чем ассоциируется у вас «образцово-показательный»? У меня почему-то с оркестром. Только не спрашивайте, почему. Видимо, стереотип. А поисковик и впрямь выдаёт «образцово-показательный оркестр МВД республики Беларусь». А вот я однажды стал образцово-показательным... геем. Причём, не сам стал. Меня назначили.В общем, потребовался нашей конторе образцово-показательный гей. Чтобы выглядеть получше в глазах «зарубежных партнёров». И назначили на роль этого гея меня.





	1. Образцово-показательный... гей!

С чем ассоциируется у вас «образцово-показательный»? У меня почему-то с оркестром. Только не спрашивайте, почему. Видимо, стереотип. А поисковик и впрямь выдаёт «образцово-показательный оркестр МВД республики Беларусь». А вот я однажды стал образцово-показательным… геем. Причём, не сам стал. Меня назначили.

В общем, потребовался нашей конторе образцово-показательный гей. Чтобы выглядеть получше в глазах «зарубежных партнёров». И назначили на роль гея меня. Вернее, не назначили, я геем и был. Не афишировал этого, но и не скрывал. Когда-то счёл, что попереть меня с должности за голубизну едва ли попрут, а вот наших охотниц за своей тушкой и деньгами я таким образом отважу, чем облегчу себе жизнь.

Так всё и было. До того дня, когда начальство мне объявило, что на приём, на котором я намеревался лишь засветиться и максимально быстро свинтить, мне надлежит явиться с «бойфрендом или как их там у вас называют» и произвести наиболее благоприятное впечатление, доказав, что страна у нас цивилизованная, контора наша европеизирована, толерантна, и с ней можно вести дела.

Сначала я обалдел. Потом возмутился. Затем принялся отнекиваться. Но мне быстро и доходчиво разъяснили, что наша богоспасаемая контора хочет заключить контракт века с одной немецкой фирмой, что сюда к нам прибудет её представитель герр Михаэль Матиас Фербер, открытый гей, и моя задача — помочь родной конторе, представив её в наивыгоднейшем свете.

Тупик. Портить отношения с начальством — себе дороже. Предъявить бойфренда — невозможно. Бойфренда, как такового, у меня никогда и не было. Имелся мальчик для траха, парень, где-то с год назад начавший всячески клеиться ко мне в клубе, куда я явился поздно вечером с работы в костюме, в белоснежной рубашке и при галстуке. Времени в последние годы у меня не было ни на что, а вызывать за деньги мальчиков на дом мне претило. Так что я согласился, сразу дав понять вихляво-назойливому, достаточно смазливому, но неплохо подмахивавшему в койке Виталику, что ничего, кроме траха, получить от меня ему не светит.

Я прекрасно понимал, что Виталик рассчитывает на большее, чем регулярные потрахушки и периодические подарки, но представить его рядом на постоянной основе я не мог. Пользовался ли я им? Да. Но он был сразу о том предупреждён, да и мной, как ни крути, он пользовался в равной степени, порой появляясь у меня на пороге посреди ночи без приглашения. Больше года ради траха по первому же требованию я терпел и Виталика, и его закидоны. После очередной его жалобы, читай — истерики, что я скучный жмот, на которого он растрачивает лучшие годы жизни, Виталик развернулся, натянул чудовищной расцветочки свитерок и, демонстративно покачивая бёдрами, направился к двери, коей, выйдя, и грохнул о косяк.

Скажу честно, я в тот момент с облегчением выдохнул, так как уже давно не мог придумать, как бы повежливее выпроводить настырного Виталика, к которому я ничего и никогда не испытывал, которого сразу предупредил, который… если уж на то пошло, сам ко мне и клеился. Я, не мешкая и невзирая на поздний час, позвонил в курьерскую службу, услугами которой частенько пользовался по работе, свалил немногочисленные вещички Виталика и столь обожаемые им жутких расцветок «клёвенькие сувенирчики», которые он иногда, незнамо зачем, притаскивал с собой, в коробку и вручил её обалдевшему курьеру. В придачу к коробке тот получил бумажку с адресом и пять тысяч сверху.

При виде купюры глаза у курьера полезли на лоб, но я разъяснил, что это компенсация за поздний вызов, за вес коробки (раньше вызываемые мной курьеры возили лишь конверты с документами) и за возможную необходимость приехать к адресату завтра в случае его отсутствия дома сегодня. Парень в униформе, рассыпаясь в благодарностях, исчез за сдвинувшимися створками лифта. А вот мне стало особо погано. Деньги я ему сунул, чтобы хоть как-то скомпенсировать истерику, которую неминуемо обрушит на него распсиховавшийся Виталик.

Скажу честно, мне было препогано. Тридцать семь лет — вроде, и до кризиса среднего возраста ещё не дорос, а почему-то мерзко на душе и пусто. Я задумался. Что у меня есть? Работа, работа и, будь она трижды проклята, снова работа. А ведь когда-то я был уверен, что чем выше я смогу подняться, тем свободнее стану… А вот нифига…

И ещё этот приём с герром Фербером… Образцово-показательный, мать вашу, гей…

Я позвонил Роберту Игнатьевичу Валяеву, нашему почти самому главному начальнику, и, сообщив, что на приём не приду, отключил телефон.

Чтобы мне не стало совсем уж худо, я решил вспомнить молодость и закатиться в клуб.

***

У барной стойки сидел совсем молоденький парнишка: худоба, собранные в хвост каштановые волосы, какие-то фенечки и ремешки на руках, бледно-голубая, почти белая футболка с разрезами, драные джинсы, ботинки на рифлёной подошве, короткая кожаная куртка. А ещё длинные ресницы, хоть спички на них укладывай. И пальцы, с какой-то особой грацией поглаживавшие стекло стакана.

Сам не знаю, зачем, но я подсел к нему.

Парни в подобном прикиде меня никогда не привлекали, но движения длинных пальцев меня заворожили.

В этот раз я был в джинсах и рубашке, а не в деловом костюме, так что вероятность того, что этот парень окажется вторым Виталиком, была, как я посчитал, невелика.

Подсев к обладателю фенечек и ремешков, я принялся его разглядывать. В полутьме зала рассмотреть что-то было не так уж и просто, но приглядевшись, я понял, что немного ошибся. Парень был, конечно, моложе меня, но одёжка хоть и выглядела старьём и рваньём, таковой не была и стоила достаточно дорого.

Парень явно накидался и был уже хорош, что мне было только на руку.

— Ну что? Ко мне? — предложил ему я.

— Весь мир — дерьмо, — глубокомысленно заключил парень и, опрокинув в себя содержимое стакана, добавил: — Едем!

***

Загружая в машину не особо трезвую тушку, я подумал, что на образцово-показательного гея я всё-таки не тяну.


	2. Часть 2. Давши слово — держись!

Когда мы поднимались ко мне на десятый этаж, было весело. Хотя это смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Я был, можно сказать, трезв как стёклышко. Почти трезв. Мой спутник нёс какую-то философскую чушь.

Из лифта мы выпали, хохоча и лапая друг друга. Оказавшись в квартире, обладатель фенечек и ремешков изрёк:

— Стой здесь.

После чего принялся устраивать импровизированный стриптиз. И надо сказать, что получилось у него очень даже ничего.

Ботинки полетели в разные стороны, и носки, и куртка. С вытянутым из шлёвок ремнём парень даже проделал какие-то па.

Едва он взялся за пуговицу джинсов, кто-то, игнорируя звонок, принялся колотить в дверь.

Парень застыл. Мы с ним переглянулись.

— Ты ждёшь гостей? — чуть покачиваясь, глядя на меня сквозь лохмы, выбившиеся из хвоста и занавесившие глаза, поинтересовался он.

— Нет.

Стук становился всё настойчивее. Я вздохнул. Дом, в который я въехал, был отстроен совсем недавно. И хотя квартира была мною куплена (куплена совсем, а не через ипотеку), в договоре продажи имелся пунктик о том, что по решению общего собрания жильцов, та квартира, жильцы которой не соблюдают правил (а к договору был приложен длиннющий список, чего нельзя, но я помнил лишь что-то про соблюдение тишины в ночное время и запрет на парковку на газоне), может быть принудительно выкуплена и перепродана. Уж не знаю, законно ли подобное, но час был поздний, и стук мог кому-то реально помешать. В общем, я поспешил к двери.

За ней оказался, ну надо же, сам Роберт Игнатьевич Валяев, начальник моего непосредственного начальника.

То ли я был всё-таки сильно пьян, то ли господин Валяев очень хотел поговорить со мной с глазу на глаз, а темка-то и впрямь была более чем щекотливой, но он легонько затолкнул меня, вышедшего к нему на лестничную площадку, обратно в квартиру. Винить в этом, видимо, следовало моего соседа напротив, пьяно похохатывавшего и явно не в одиночку собиравшегося выходить из лифта.

Видимо, я и в самом деле был нетрезв, так как ничем не воспрепятствовал Валяеву и лишь тогда, когда он захлопнул за собой дверь моей квартиры, сообразил, какое зрелище сейчас предстанет его глазам! Когда я покупал квартиру, она была вообще без планировки. То есть, в ней имелся готовый, надо сказать, огромный балкон (в договоре было прописано, что стеклить его можно лишь так, чтобы это не было заметно с улицы и не портило архитекторскую задумку) и трубы с вентилями, выходившими из стены. Разумеется, к трубам были пристроены кухня, ванная и туалет, с противоположной стороны, подальше от труб и возможного порождаемого ими шума, была сделана спальня, рядом с ней — огромный шкаф-кладовка, и возле входной двери было нечто вроде холла с аркой и раздвижными дверьми, ведущими в огромное пространство, которое я оставил открытым, так как просто не знал, что в нём сделать. Вообще-то я хотел этаж седьмой, не выше. Та сторона дома, что глянулась мне, представляла из себя лесенку, и чем ниже был этаж, тем больше — метраж квартиры. Огромное пространство седьмого этажа мне чем-то напомнило пустой супермаркет, и я отказался. Этажи с одиннадцатого по четырнадцатый оказались уже проданы, так что я вынужденно согласился на десятый. По слухам, сосед снизу был действующим спортсменом и оборудовал в огромном открытом пространстве свой личный спортзал. Чем занимался сосед-спортсмен, я был не в курсе, но очень надеялся, что у него там не бассейн и не каток*. Да-да, мне было жалко живущих на восьмом этаже.

В момент прихода Валяева створки арки были распахнуты, а у дивана в центре огромного пустого пространства была разбросана одежда моего… Э-э-э… Кого? Гостя? Парня для потрахушек? Короче, обладателя роскошного хвоста на затылке и кучи фенечек и ремешков на руках. Он как раз начал расстёгивать джинсы, когда Валяев вздумал колотить мне в дверь.

Чёрт! Но… А, может, это к лучшему? Вот увидит сейчас Роберт Игнатьевич в моей гостиной голого парня с членом наперевес и сразу поймёт, что я отнюдь не образцовый гей, я даже близко с ним не лежал. Я трахаюсь и вожу к себе парней. Да нет же, всё к лучшему! Пусть смотрит! Пусть получше разглядит! И я сделал шаг вбок, приглашая Валяева пройти в огромное помещение.

Не успел я перевести взгляд в туда же, как Роберт Игнатьевич изменился в лице. Ага! Увидел! Я гений! Но тут…

— Э-э-э… Оу?.. Я… Э-э-э… Сергей… Э-э-э… Владимирович… Я понимаю, что, вроде как, вторгаюсь… но… дело уж больно безотлагательное. Я очень прошу вас дать согласие. Лично прошу. Э-э-э… Очень… — последние слова Валяев прошелестел едва слышно, глядя мне за спину.

Я-то знал, что там увижу, и оборачиваться не спешил.

— Э-э-э… Мне кажется, что мы… Э-э-э… М-м-м… где-то… уже… Ведь вы?.. — мямлил Роберт Игнатьевич явно не мне.

— Олег Беликов.

Я обернулся и успел увидеть стоявшего среди разбросанных шмоток в центре гостиной парня, который… в одних джинсах и облегающей бледно-голубой футболке с разрезами… невзирая на дикость ситуации и степень собственной неодетости, по-светски раскланялся с Валяевым.

Что за чёрт?! Он что?! ТОЖЕ?! Да нет же, нет… У него жена, дети, любовница… Всё, как положено. Он точно не гей. Да я бы заметил…

Видимо, в тот вечер я был ОЧЕНЬ пьян, так как, задумавшись, прослушал начало монолога, обращённого к обладателю хвоста и фенечек, как там его? Олега… Белякова? Нет, это футболист, кажется ещё советских времён. Белковский? Тоже — нет, этот — журналист. Беликов! Вот он кто!

— … поэтому я вас очень прошу, помогите вашему бойфренду. Этим вы окажете и ему, и всем нам неоценимую услугу…

«Что за хрень он несёт? — мысленно возмутился я. — Какой, нахрен, бойфренд?» Но этот Беликов снова по-светски поклонился и ответил Валяеву:

— Сделаю всё от меня зависящее. А теперь… — он сделал неопределённое движение рукой в сторону двери. — Час уже поздний, и у нас с… Сергеем, — клянусь, при этом на мгновение в глазах Беликова заскакали чертенята, тут же скрывшиеся под длинными ресницами и растрёпанными патлами, — были вполне определённые планы на этот вечер.

Валяев тут же дёрнулся, глянул на меня, а я так и стоял босой, со снятым носком в руке, в расстёгнутой до середины рубашке, к тому же наполовину вытащенной из брюк, перевёл взгляд на разбросанную по гостиной одежду, на диван, снова — на меня, на Беликова, пошёл пятнами и попятился к двери.

— В общем… я… мы все… очень надеемся на вас, Сергей Владимирович… Ждём… Очень… И не одного…

Слава богу, входная дверь была лишь прикрыта, а не закрыта, и Валяев фактически выпал спиной на лестничную площадку. Я поспешил за ним. Но объясниться Роберт Игнатьевич мне не дал. Оказавшись подальше от полураздетого парня, открытым текстом транслировавшего желание трахаться и излучавшего секс, Валяев снова стал железным начальником, впившемся в меня, подобно бульдогу. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как пообещать быть. Всенепременно. Без опоздания. И с бойфрендом, будь он неладен.

Услышав звук приближающегося лифта, я вопреки приличиям, развернул к нему ошалевшего от моей наглости Валяева, подтолкнул его в спину и пробормотал:

— Я сейчас занят. Очень занят. МЫ заняты. У НАС большие планы. Вам пора, — я снова подпихнул Роберта Игнатьевича к лифту, поспешно скрылся в квартире и как можно быстрее повернул головку замка.

«Уф-ф-ф… Отделался!» — мысленно выдохнул я, отбросил в угол прихожей носок, до конца расстегнул рубашку, на всякий случай даже закрыл створки арки и вошёл в гостиную. Зрелище представшее моим глазам, повергло меня в шок.

На небольшом стеклянном столике у дивана стояло ведёрко с шампанским и два бокала. Но поразило меня не это. Их, несомненно, принёс из бара в углу Беликов. Перед столиком валялись джинсы. Это тоже было логично. Рядом с ними на полу поблёскивала фольгой парочка квадратиков, выпавших из кармана. В этом тоже не было ничего удивительного. Но…

На диване, в одной лишь облегающей драной голубой футболке и ремешках-фенечках на запястьях лежал мой… Гость? Лежал, обняв подушку, свесив одну ногу до самого пола и демонстрируя белоснежно-молочную кожу на жилистой заднице. Шок заключался в том, что я, можно сказать, игнорируя доводы рассудка, ради того, чтобы побыстрее оказаться в постели с ним, дал начальству слово явиться на приём с бойфрендом, а этот, аппетитно отставивший попку нахал… нагло СПИТ!


	3. Визит... истеричной не дамы?

К себе в спальню мальчиков для потрахушек я не водил никогда. Исключение было сделано лишь однажды. Для Виталика. В чём я очень быстро раскаялся.

На всякий случай я и в этот раз решил не изменять правилу. Правда секса хотелось неимоверно, а приведённый для траха парень спал, дразня голой задницей, нахал!

Диван в гостиной, собственно, и был поставлен для горизонтальных развлечений, и раскладывался одним движением рычага. Сиденье поехало вперёд, спинка опустилась, но лежавший на диване парень даже не шевельнулся.

Ну и ладно. Дверь закрыта, и этот Олег от меня никуда не денется.

Я сходил в спальню, принёс простыню, подушки, одеяло, смазку и ещё несколько презервативов. Под спящего простыня заправлялась плохо, я плюнул и оставил всё, как получилось, то есть, кое-как.

Укладываясь на вторую половину дивана, я заметил на полу пустой блестящий квадратик от упаковки резинового изделия #2, видимо, выпавший из недр дивана.

Вылезать из-под одеяла, чтоб её выкинуть, мне было лениво. Всё равно, когда мы закончим, рядом будет валяться ещё хотя бы парочка аналогичных.

Я забрал со столика пульт, пощёлкал кнопками и погрузил огромное пустое помещение в темноту.

Утром я проснулся первым и не сразу смог сообразить, где нахожусь, и почему у меня на лице паутина. Проморгавшись, я сообразил, что сплю в гостиной на диване для «особых развлечений», что развлечений я вчера так и не получил, что посетившему меня начальнику я опрометчиво пообещал прибыть на приём с несуществующим бойфрендом, что я отослал с курьером вещички Виталика ему домой, и что на лице моём совсем не паутина, а пряди, выбившиеся из хвоста на затылке дрыхнувшего на соседней подушке Олега.

Я прислушался к себе. При мысли об отправленном в отставку Виталике ничто нигде не ворохнулось. Ни в душе, ни ниже. Вот и славненько. Но скандал отставленный от моего тела, а главное, от денег, Виталик ещё устроит. И ого-го какой! Только хорошо б, чтоб не сегодня.

Мой сосед по дивану продолжал спать и ничем меня не беспокоил.

Только-только я собрался его разбудить и… Да-да, употребить по назначению, как раздался истеричный стук в дверь.

Я в общем-то представлял, кто за ней может стоять, поэтому специально, как можно небрежнее, обмотал бёдра полотенцем, взъерошил волосы, художественно разбросал по полу свою аккуратно сложенную вчера одежду, и открыл дверь. Как я и ожидал, за ней обнаружился отставной любовник.

— Как ты мог?! Я отдал тебе лучшие годы жизни, а ты… — принялся осыпать меня упрёками он.

Я молча стоял, скрестив на груди руки. Какие такие годы?! Что он мне отдал?! Из своих двадцати четырёх лет Виталий проводил со мной на диване, дай бог, чтоб две-три ночи в неделю. Познакомились мы чуть больше года назад… Лучшие годы?! Да блять… Даже я в свои тридцать семь пребывал в убеждении, что мои лучшие годы ещё не закончены, а этот…

Когда не то попрёки иссякли, не то Виталику потребовалось передохнуть, он бросил взгляд в гостиную и завопил ещё громче:

— Не успел я выйти за порог, как ты мне уже изменяешь! И, главное, с кем? — картинно воздел руки он. — С женщиной! Да как у тебя на эту лахудру встало?!

После вчерашней сцены перед Валяевым мне было уже нечего терять, поэтому я развернулся и прошлёпал к дивану, на котором зашевелился явно разбуженный воплями Виталика Олег. Сев, он сначала воззрился на меня, потом перевёл взгляд на оравшего в дверях Виталия, потом снова на меня.

Я подошёл к дивану, наклонился и поцеловал сидящего, стараясь сделать это как можно более собственнически. Оторвавшись от губ Олега, я попытался оценить происходящее со стороны. Разбросанная вокруг дивана одежда, сидящий на сбитых простынях растрёпанный парень в задранной футболке, я — в кое-как намотанном на бёдра полотенце. В общем, картина маслом. Наглядная иллюстрация к бурно проведённой ночи.

— Ты был вчера неподражаем, мой милый, — как можно соблазнительнее, обращаясь к Олегу, выдал я.

— Кобель! Поблядушечник! А чучело-то какое к себе притащил! — взвизгнул Виталик.

Мой бывший любовник что-то кричал ещё, но я не слушал. Меня поразил потрясённый взгляд сидевшего на диване парня. Он, словно прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям, сверлил взглядом валявшийся на полу надорванный кусочек фольги. Потом он перевёл растерянный взгляд на меня, заправил за ухо занавешивавшую глаза прядь и провёл рукой по сбитой простыне.

— Не… непо… неподражаем… я?! — прошептал он.

— Это было незабываемо! — с как можно большим воодушевлением воскликнул я. — Надо будет при случае повторить!

До меня донёсся звук захлопнутой двери. Я дёрнулся было, чтобы выйти в прихожую и закрыть замок, но меня остановил тихий шелест материи и шёпот за спиной. Я резко обернулся.

Приведённый мною вчера парень снова лежал, откинувшись на подушку. Одеяло сползло на пол, но не открывшееся моему взору зрелище привлекло мой взгляд. Олег лежал, закрыв рукой глаза и едва слышно шептал:

— Пипец. Абзац. Приплыли. Мля…


	4. Всё дальше... в лес?

У меня на диване лежал парень и держался за голову.

— Что? Плохо? От головы что-нибудь принести? — решил сжалиться над ним я.

— Принеси… — вздохнул он.

Когда я вернулся к дивану с таблетками и стаканом, уже полностью одетый Олег сидел на разорённом диване и опять сверлил взглядом надорванную упаковку фольги.

Выхлебав всю воду и затребовав добавки, он посмотрел на меня.

— А про «повторить при случае» ты серьёзно? — дохлебав второй стакан, спросил он.

— Вполне, — ответил я.

Не, ну в самом деле, чего отказываться? Мы ж ещё ничего не делали!

Но, увы. Предложить наверстать упущенное прямо сейчас я не успел. Где-то в недрах разбросанной вокруг дивана одежды затрезвонил телефон. Я, чертыхнувшись, разыскал его и ответил на звонок.

Это было начальство моего начальства, и оно тоже напоминало о приёме, герре Фербере и бойфренде. Я устало вздохнул, потёр лоб и опустился на диван рядом с Олегом.

Бл-я-я… Спорить с начальством начальства уже чревато. Какая же Валяев всё-таки сука! Какая сволочь! Стукнул! Как пить дать, стукнул! Не иначе как почувствовал, что я собирался всех продинамить.

Я развернулся и принялся изучать взглядом парня, которого судьба занесла в мою постель. Этот… Олег и официальный приём... Смешно даже. У обладателя фенечек и ремешков, скорее всего, даже недраных джинсов нет, что уж тут говорить о костюме. Я мысленно вздохнул.

— Так мы повторять будем, или как? — посмотрел на меня парень.

— Будем, — вздохнул я. — Но при единственном условии: если у тебя есть приличный пиджак. А ещё лучше — костюм, — я опёрся локтями о колени и обхватил голову руками.

Нет, не о своей репутации переживал тогда я. Ну в самом деле… Притащить вот ЭТО на официальный приём… Ох…

— Ты фетишист, что ли? Хочешь, чтобы я, надев костюм, тебя трахнул? — на лице парня читалось неподдельное изумление.

— Нет, — ответил я, совершенно не обратив внимания на большую часть сказанного мне. — Слышал? Начальство требует бойфренда. Я должен его откуда-то раздобыть.

Когда я закончил свой горестный рассказ, Олег, а парень действительно оказался Олегом, я проверил для верности, серьёзное лицо удерживал с явным трудом.

— Всё с тобой ясно, страдалец, — вынес вердикт он. — Тебе когда бойфренд нужен-то? В костюме? — не удержавшись, фыркнул он.

— Сегодня. К пяти, — вздохнул я.

Парень огляделся и, найдя взглядом часы, объявил:

— За последствия не поручусь. Но раз выручить тебя больше некому… В общем... одевайся, и — едем!

Я открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, что Олегу в таком виде ехать нельзя, как он меня опередил:

— Завезёшь меня домой. Но не забудь: после приёма ты едешь ко мне, и мы продолжаем!

Что мне оставалось делать?

Я вздохнул, кивнул и согласился.

Когда мы шли к машине, на меня почему-то очень странно посмотрели сначала — охранник в холле, потом — бухгалтер ЖК, попавшаяся нам на парковке.


	5. Сюрприз!

Я сел за руль, Олег, на которого так странно поглядывали охранник и бухгалтер — принялся давать мне ЦУ. Ехать оказалось не так уж и далеко. Мы свернули на Обводный, с него — на Лиговку, а потом — на какую-то короткую улочку и затем — в подворотню.

Олег поднялся по лесенке к арке с балкончиком, находившемся на уровне второго этажа и забранном крупной металлической решёткой, обвитой каким-то вьющимися растением с крупными листьями и красными цветами-граммофончиками. Отперев навесной замок вроде амбарного, Олег жестом пригласил меня пройти первым, переступил порог балкончика вслед за мной и навесил замок с обратной стороны.

— Это, чтобы нам не помешали, — прокомментировал свои действия он и, пройдя по балкончику, принялся отпирать дверь.

Я был заинтригован.

По всей вероятности, в подобном доме, в помещении с отдельным входом могла когда-то находиться контора управляющего или, скажем, его жильё. Олег отпер замок, пощёлкал кнопками сигнализации в углу и снова пригласил меня жестом. Не зная, чего ожидать, я переступил порог.

Мы находились в огромном прямоугольном помещении, большая часть которого, несомненно, представляла собой что-то типа мастерской фотографа. По углам стояли какие-то штанги, кронштейны, фонари и софиты. По полу змеились шнуры и кабели. В углу было устроено нечто наподобие оранжереи с пальмами, гигантскими листьями и журчащим фонтанчиком. По обеим длинным стенам шли окна: справа — прямоугольные во двор, слева — полукруглые во что-то вроде садика. Над фонтанчиком и зеленью находилась лестница на второй этаж.

Словно прочитав мои мысли, Олег объяснил:

— Здесь раньше, судя по всему, жил управляющий, а может, была какая-то контора. Устраивайся со всеми удобствами. Как я понимаю, минут двадцать у нас ещё есть. Пойду переоденусь. Холодильник — вон там, — он махнул рукой в сторону лестницы и, взбежав по ней, исчез наверху.

Я огляделся. Да-а-а… Помещеньице и впрямь было необычно. Над окнами, выходящими во дворик, находилось что-то наподобие балкончика, с обоих концов которого было по достаточно большой площадке.

Я поднялся по лестнице. На ближайшей площадке находилась открытая кухня, на длинном балконе — диван у полукруглого окна, компьютер и куча девайсов, о предназначении которых я мог только догадываться. В самом дальнем конце находились две двери. Одна из них внезапно распахнулась.

— И покорми Шею! — из-за двери выглянул полуголый Олег. — Еда — в холодильнике, — дверь захлопнулась.

О чём он?! Я подошёл к окну ближе. На низеньком столике стояла клетка с домиком внутри. Едва я приблизился, из него донеслось посвистывание и появилась настоящая шея: трёхцветная морская свинка! Я сделал пару шагов в сторону. Свист изменился.

Ах да! Её хозяин дома не ночевал, и она, надо понимать, голодная. Я двинулся к холодильнику. Мне в спину понёсся обиженный свист. В холодильнике обнаружилась… трава. Много травы. Они что, оба травоядные, и Олег, и свинка?

Я вынул из холодильника пук салата и букет укропа. При моём возвращении к клетке-домику, свинка заволновалась и засвистела ещё требовательнее.

А ведь и в самом деле — шея. Голова плавно переходит в шею и ей же заканчивается. Мои мысли о природном разнообразии были прерваны вопросом:

— Так сойдёт? Или нужно что-то другое?

Я обернулся и… И потерял дар речи. Лохматое нечто в ремешках и фенечках превратилось в элегантного молодого человека в чёрном костюме и белоснежной рубашке. Верхняя её пуговица была расстёгнута, да и сама рубашка, похоже, не была предназначена для того, чтобы её надевали подо что-то, но на Олеге смотрелось всё это воистину убойно.

— Галстук надевать не буду. Не проси. Я иду для антуража, а не обаять герра… Как там его? Фербера.

Я молча пялился. Если в драных джинсах, футболке в облипочку и ремешках-фенечках Олег выглядел весьма и весьма, то сейчас… Я, как можно незаметнее, сглотнул слюну и порадовался, что Олег занят, на меня не смотрит, а значит, не заметит моей явной заинтересованности. Етить… Валить и трахать… И, если бы не герр Фербер, я бы сейчас именно это и сделал. Олег даже в тюрбане из полотенца вызывал строго определённые мысли.

— Ну так что? Едем?

В ответ я смог лишь кивнуть.

— Ты это… Еду-то Шее отдай!

Я заставил себя оторвать взгляд от Олега. Свинка стояла на задних лапках и, держась передними — за прутики клеточки, пыталась дотянуться до растительности в моей руке.

Я затолкал пук зелени в клетку и поспешил к выходу. Во избежание, да. И ради предосторожности.

В машину Олег прихватил… фен! Ну и зрелище это было! Представляю, что думали водители встречных автомобилей!

К началу приёма мы не успели, чему я был несказанно рад. Да-да, вот такой у меня говнистый характер. Ко мне сразу подбежала заместительница Валяева и потащила куда-то. Как выяснилось, знакомить с некой Катрин Хофманн, отвечающей за совместный проект с нашей конторой.

Катрин оказалась тёткой вполне ничего, на мой вопрос по поводу герра Фербера ответила в том смысле, что на мелочи, вроде нашего проекта, он не разменивается и приезжать в Россию никогда и не планировал. Я с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не фыркнуть. Какой сюрприз… Но приятный.

С приёма я слинял при первой же возможности, как только начальство начали осаждать журналисты. Слинял с Олегом, разумеется. На него многие очень странно посматривали, но это неудивительно: с бойфрендами у нас ещё никто не появлялся. По дороге обратно Олег по-всякому подкалывал меня по поводу бойфренда, предъявлять которого мне так и не потребовалось.

Когда мы подъехали к его дому, Олег жестом предложил мне выходить из машины и напомнил:

— С тебя причитается. Мы собирались повторить.

Я мысленно рассмеялся, но исправлять заблуждение Олега не стал. Он так и не вспомнил, что вырубился, и мы не трахнулись.

Олег отпер замки, мы поднялись на второй этаж в спальню, которая оказалась за самой дальней дверью, и едва я приступил к самой приятной части вечера, как Олег меня остановил.

— Ты обещал мне повтор. Так что нечего меня за задницу лапать. Переворачивайся. Или ты предпочтёшь, чтобы я тебя в какой-то другой позе трахнул?

Что имел в виду Олег, до меня дошло только через пару секунд. Ну конечно! Проснувшись утром в чужой постели, услышав «Ты был неподражаем» и увидев пустую упаковку из-под презерватива, он решил, что это он трахал меня. ОН. МЕНЯ. А не НАОБОРОТ. Умора! Выходит, что пообещав Олегу повтор, я пообещал совсем не то, что он думал, что я пообещал. Я хмыкнул. Олег нахмурился, а в глазах у него появилась такая обида… Да в самом деле… От меня что, убудет? Снизу я удовольствия не получал, и это несказанно бесило. Но один-то раз можно и потерпеть. Я плюхнулся на живот.

***

Когда, немного отдышавшись, я попытался сдвинуться с мокрого пятна на простыне, то обнаружил, что Олег так и лежит сверху.

— Здорово! — выдохнул мне в ухо он и тоже пошевелился.

Невероятно! Я не только кончил, будучи снизу, но мне ещё и понравилось… Капец… Я ещё глубже зарылся лицом в подушку.

Я почувствовал, как Олег устроился рядом и накрыл нас одеялом. Щёлкнул выключатель.

— Спокойной ночи, — произнёс Олег.

Но я не ответил. Мир дал трещину. Он стал другим. И как с этим быть, я не очень представлял.


	6. Вот вам, господин Черняев, и Юрьев день...

Когда в районе полудня я проснулся, то, во-первых, поразился, что лежу поперёк чужой постели: вроде как для потрахушек я всегда водил парней к себе, а никак не наоборот. Во-вторых, я несколько смутился от желания повторить. А ещё по пробуждении меня очень изумило выражение лица Олега. Уж больно сложная на нём отражалась гамма чувств.

После пробуждения, Олег, что меня тоже удивило, оперативно организовал кофе в постель, а потом и завтрак туда же. После чего с тоже очень сложным выражением лица, краснея, бледнея, идя пятнами, заикаясь и мямля, предложил повторить. И мы повторили. Во всех видах и позах. Неоднократно. Делая перерывы на поесть, помыться и поспать. Олег ещё сделал перерыв на покопаться в сети. Я, лёжа в кровати, лениво наблюдал за ним через открытую дверь спальни. Мне было хорошо, ничего не хотелось, и всё было параллельно и фиолетово.

Я лениво разглядывал то Олега, изысканно задрапировавшегося в халат и сидевшего на балкончике-переходе перед компьютером, к которому было подключено огромное количество девайсов, предназначение большей части которых мне было совершенно непонятно, то садик за полукруглым окном, в котором на осеннем солнце желтели листья на деревьях. Олег, судя по всему, бегло просматривал какие-то сайты. Внезапно он хмыкнул, а потом, не сдержавшись, фыркнул и исподволь бросил на меня взгляд. Я вопросительно приподнял бровь. Олег моментально нацепил выражение «я не я, и лошадь не моя», но я сделал себе мысленную зарубочку расспросить его о причинах столь внезапного веселья и… благополучно позабыл об этом, когда Олег, оторвавшись от компьютера и снова хмыкнув, поинтересовался:

— Ты как? Мы продолжаем?

Я мысленно взвесил за и против. Мне было хорошо. А сделанное ночью открытие подбило ответить согласием, невзирая на возможную необходимость сидеть в ближайшие дни на подушечке и избегать при этом особо резких движений.

Когда за окном начало темнеть, мой член начал протестовать, и задница его поддержала, а я почувствовал себя Золушкой, которой пора покидать бал.

После моего ухода у Олега вместо туфельки осталось лишь n-ное количество резиновых изделий б/у, найти по которым меня в силу их растяжимости было бы сложно. «Заходить ещё, если чо» Олег не предложил, номером телефона не поинтересовался и следующий перепихон назначить не попытался. Навязывать своё общество и кандидатуру я не стал, хотя мне с Олегом было более чем хорошо.

По дороге домой мне почему-то взгрустнулось. Вот живёшь-живёшь, и вдруг на тридцать седьмом году жизни выясняется, что кое-чего в жизни (вычеркните) в сексе ты ещё не испытал…

Когда я подъехал к дому, то обратил внимание на жиденькую толпу у одного из въездов на территорию ЖК. Эта, словно ждущая чего-то группка, меня нисколько не изумила. Дом, напоминающий гигантскую букву «П», был огромен, и кто в нём только не жил! Были какие-то телевизионные деятели, достаточно известный исполнитель не то блатняка, не то шансона (слава богу, живший не в моей парадной). Были известный скандальный журналист, имелся и депутат. А про спортсмена, живущего этажом ниже, я уже говорил.

Толпучка кучковалась у нужного мне въезда. Охрана, разумеется, им ворота не открывала, да и акулы пера, кино и фотокамер не сильно-то и рвались во двор, явно поджидая кого-то, кто ещё не приехал. Не испытывая ни малейшего желания раздвигать капотом своего авто эту группку, я принял мудрое решение воспользовавшись воротами с другой стороны дома. Едва миновав журналюг, я позабыл о них. И как оказалось, напрасно.

Едва я притормозил перед опущенным шлагбаумом, как в сторону моего авто рванули несколько «акул». Полосатая жердь пошла вверх. Едва она поднялась на достаточную высоту, как я вдарил по газам, чтобы проскочить вперёд этих ненормальных. Но бежавшая впереди всех девица успела поднырнуть под опускающийся шлагбаум, догнать меня, выходящего из авто, и ткнуть мне в нос микрофон.

За то время, что я с рожей кирпичом шёл от стоянки до подъезда, щёлкали камеры, девица с микрофоном семенила спиной вперёд впереди меня и, бесперебойно вычирикивая вопрос за вопросом, сама того не понимая, снабжала меня весьма любопытной информацией.

Разумеется, у самой парадной девица навернулась о поребрик, сей факт я мысленно отметил с особым удовлетворением, с асфальта её вздёрнул поспешивший мне на помощь охранник, к нему уже бежал второй, и я с мстительно-радостной улыбкой вошёл в фойе.

Когда створки захлопнулись, и лифт повёз меня наверх, я призадумался над услышанным, а едва войдя в квартиру, поспешил к ноутбуку.

Собственно, что я знал? Зовут — Олег. Гей. Судя по всему, фотограф. Фамилия… Фамилия… Белков… Беляков… Белковский? Беликов! И Валяев его явно признал…

Я ввёл в поисковик «Беликов Олег фотограф». Через пару секунд я уже шерстил сеть, и глаза у меня лезли на лоб. Вот вам, господин Черняев, и Юрьев день…

Этот Олег оказался весьма известной личностью. Но не в тех кругах, в которых вращаюсь я. Известный фотограф. Причём, более известный в Европах и Америках, чем у нас, в краю берёз и осин. Номинант и победитель кучи фотоконкурсов по всему миру. Человек, на фотосессию к которому, как выяснилось, мечтают попасть многие известные мира сего.

Да-а-а… Кажется, я влип… Я смотрел на фотографию, несомненно, сделанную на вчерашнем приёме, на которой мы были запечатлены рядом, и не мог решить, смеяться мне, плакать или вызванивать юриста.

Сомнений в том, что Олег — гей, у меня не было, но вот в интернете со вчерашнего вечера, с момента выкладки этого злосчастного снимка, оказывается, вовсю обсасывали его ориентацию, каминг-аут, бойфренда (то есть, меня) и возможные последствия каминг-аута для Олега и его бойфренда (то есть, меня).

Что происходит у входа в дом, увидеть из окон моей квартиры было невозможно. Поэтому я вышел на балкон, перегнулся через перила и попытался углядеть, на месте ли акулки. Увы. Квартиру я выбирал специально с видом во двор, на купола Исаакия и шпиль Петропавловки вдали, а не на стоянку, улицу и взлетающие в аэропорту самолёты.

Я задумался. Потом подошёл к бару и плеснул себе выпить. А потом ещё, ещё и ещё.

Ну, Роберт Игнатьевич… Ну, погоди!


	7. Мечты сбываются, или вторая часть Мерлезонского балета?

Последовавшие за официальным приёмом недели представляли из себя жуткую круговерть, немного приправленную ожиданием и обидой: Олег о себе знать не давал.

В один из вечеров город впал в натуральнейший коллапс: неспешно нападала месячная норма снега, а потом принялась таять. Домой с работы я добрался только часам к десяти. Мысленно посетовав на отсутствие частного вертолёта, способного переместить меня туда, куда я хочу, я решил рискнуть и доехать туда, куда можно было доехать: в небольшой клубёшник, ценность которого заключалась не в интерьерах, музыке, напитках, атмосфере или посетителях, там всё это было весьма средненьким, а в местоположении: клуб находился и не настолько далеко от дома, и добраться до него можно было, лавируя между основными городскими пробками.

На встречу в клубе со вторым Олегом я не рассчитывал. Куда выше была вероятность встречи с Виталиком №2. Но организм хотел секса, и ему было всё равно с кем, ему надоели встречи с правой рукой и было наплевать на глубокую чавкающую под ногами смесь химреагентов с песком и снегом.

Да и смысл ждать у моря погоды? Было ясно, что Олег обо мне позабыл, и мне следовало сделать то же самое. Я уже совсем было собрался выйти из квартиры, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Кто бы это мог быть? Домофон-то молчал.

За дверью обнаружился… Олег. Мокрые волосы, потемневшие почти до колена джинсы. Капли сбегают по кожаной куртке. С каким-то кофром, рюкзаком через плечо, с пустой железной клеткой в руке и… И ещё у него что-то насвистывало и ходило под курткой.

Олег выглядел каким-то тусклым и усталым.

— Пустишь?

Я посторонился.

— Я с самолёта. Просто с ног падаю. Летел с пересадкой. Второй рейс сначала отложили, потом долго не давали посадки, — Олег поставил на пол у двери кофр, рюкзак и клетку. — Она голодная, — Олег извлёк из-под куртки Шею и передал её мне. — Покорми старушку, будь добр.

В ответ на мой недоумевающий взгляд он добавил:

— Ты в окно-то выглядывал? На Московском всё встало. Такси осталось в пробке, а я пошёл сюда.

С Шеей на руках я подошёл к огромному панорамному окну гостиной. Зданий на противоположном берегу Обводного канала не было. Не было двора внизу под окном. Не было соседского балкона. Только белая стена из медленно опускающихся хлопьев снега.

Свинка недовольно засвистела.

Я обернулся. Мокрые вещи так и стояли у двери. К ним присоединились ботинки. Олег лежал на диване.

— Я полежу, ладно?

Диван в моей гостиной предназначался для «иных удовольствий». Короче, для траха с одноразовыми мальчиками. Олега в их числе я видеть не хотел, поэтому сказал и даже сопроводил слова движением свободной от морской свинки руки:

— Спальня — там.

Шею я отнёс на кухню. Что едят свинки, я толком не знал. И лазают ли они по вертикальным поверхностям — тоже. На всякий случай я посадил её в пластиковый таз с высокими стенками. Налил в блюдечко воды и задумался. Свинки — вегетарианцы. Вроде бы. И крупы не едят. Я положил в таз яблоко и стебель сельдерея. Больше ничего пригодного для свинки у меня не имелось.

Я вошёл в спальню, и меня посетило ощущение déjà vu: на полу валялась футболка, а поперёк кровати лежал Олег. В джинсах и чёрных носках с мелкими сиреневыми и голубыми сердечками. Но потрясли меня не они. Их обладатель нахально спал!


	8. Третья часть Мерлезонского балета. С вариациями

Вздохнув, я отправился в ванную. Думаю, нет необходимости объяснять, чем я там занялся.

Вернувшись в спальню, я не особо вежливо ухватил Олега за ноги и развернул на кровати. Ещё не хватало отдать всю кровать гостю, а самому ютиться на краешке и во сне сверзиться на пол!

Когда я принялся стаскивать с Олега носки и джинсы, тот что-то невнятно мычал и даже помогал мне, приподнимая то одну, то другую ногу. Трусы я с него тоже снял. За ненадобностью. А что? У меня вполне здоровые мужские желания. Которые я и воплощу в жизнь, как только мой гость пробудится ото сна.

Я подумал, что оказаться в ситуации, когда потенциальный любовник приходит к тебе не для секса, а переночевать, мог только я, вздохнул, улёгся рядом и накрыл нас обоих одеялом.

Когда я проснулся, Олег спал в прежней позе и на мои шебуршания в кровати никак не реагировал. На кухне щебетала свинка. Не выбралась ли из таза, не свалилась ли на пол и не ушиблась ли? Я встал, глянул на часы, было четыре с небольшим утра, и поплёлся проверять. Расскажи кому — не поверят!

Свинка, поглядывая на меня, то свистела, то приподнималась на задние лапки, то точила яблоко. За окном по-прежнему валил снег.

Я вернулся досыпать. Олег спал в той же позе. Самообладание мне изменило, и, устроившись рядом с ним, я принялся… Нет-нет, я принялся совсем не за то, о чём вы подумали! При минете на таких условиях можно и без зубов остаться. К тому же, лежал Олег на животе. Я осторожно покусывал, посасывал кожу у него на плече. Олег завозился, довольно вздохнул и прижался ко мне. Дополнительного приглашения мне не потребовалось.

Олег одобрительно вздыхал, потирался о меня, явно и недвусмысленно приглашая поучаствовать в процессе активно. К чему я и приступил со всем рвением, но, видимо, не рассчитал усилий. Едва я вошёл, как Олег сжался, и в свете, падавшем через распахнутую дверь в гостиную, я увидел, как он вцепился в простыню и уткнулся лбом в подушку.

Я застыл, награждая себя не самыми лестными эпитетами. Судя по всему, секса, по крайней мере в пассиве, у Олега давно не было. Я, застыв, смотрел на пальцы, комкавшие белую ткань. Когда я почувствовал, что сжавшие меня мышцы расслабляются, я продолжил. Вскоре последовал довольный вздох. И ещё. И ещё.

Когда я был уже близок к финалу, то внезапно почувствовал, что что-то идёт не так. Олег уже не помуркивал довольно, не подавался мне навстречу, а просто… просто лежал! Блять… Опять уснул!

Я раздражённо плюхнулся на спину и уставился в потолок.

Такое точно могло случиться только со мной!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Только не говорите, что с вами такого никогда не случалось!


	9. Фарс и трагикомедия, чёрт побери!

Когда же утром я окончательно проснулся, то обнаружил, что Олег так и лежит в прежней позе. Вздохнув, я выбрался из-под одеяла. Хотелось… Да есть мне хотелось. Произошедшее вечером и ночью как-то напрочь отбило желание заняться сексом.

Посчитав, что Олега в ближайшее время и из пушки не разбудишь, я оделся и спустился вниз, благо что выбранный мной ЖК вполне позволял существовать автономно, никак не завися от внешнего мира. На первом этаже находились магазины, химчистка, кафе, биллиардная, офис вездесущего Сбербанка и спортзал.

Цены в продуктовом магазинчике были, разумеется, те ещё, но зато работал он круглосуточно.

Затарившись, я вернулся в фойе и вызвал лифт. Когда я поднялся к квартире, то обнаружил, что ключей при мне нет. Я идиотски хихикнул и позвонил в собственную квартиру.

Никакой реакции. Я снова позвонил и снова хихикнул. Ничего. Я постучал в дверь кулаком. Всё по нулям. Ну да, квартира-то большая, из спальни ничего не слышно, зря, что ли, я её устроил как можно дальше от входа?

Я сунул руку в карман. Телефона в нём не было. Я опять по-идиотски хихикнул.

В квартире напротив послышались глухие голоса, и заскрёб ключ в замке.

Ага! Одно из двух: либо я разбудил соседей и меня сейчас будут посылать, либо они проснулись сами, и можно будет попросить у них телефон, чтобы позвонить.

Я ещё раз позвонил в собственную дверь.

Голоса в квартире напротив становились всё слышнее. И вот, обе двери распахнулись одновременно. На пороге моей квартиры стоял Олег. В фартучке. И больше на нём не было НИ-ЧЕ-ГО!

Мысли о том, что я голоден, приняли несколько иное направление.

— Ты! — внезапно услышал сзади я. — Как ты мог променять меня на него!

Что за нах?! Я обернулся. В дверях напротив стоял мой толстяк-сосед. Глаза его разве что не лезли из орбит. Передо мною лопался от возмущения… Виталик!

Сосед-толстяк принялся хватать его за руки и требовать объяснений. Виталик — немо разевать рот, не в состоянии издать хоть звук. Ну разумеется! Если человек — дурак, то это надолго.

Олег с любопытством наблюдал за разворачивавшейся перед ним сценой. Мне же было смешно и ни капли не жалко Виталика. Монолог толстяка, перемежаемый восклицаниями и матами, быстро прояснил ситуацию: Виталик спал с нами обоими по очереди. Вот почему иногда он появлялся у меня на пороге в столь странное время! «Употребив» Виталика, толстяк просто выставлял его за дверь!

Я затолкнул Олега, заслушавшегося разразившимся на лестничной площадке скандалом, обратно в квартиру и захлопнул дверь. Да ну их нафиг! И идиота Виталика, и похотливого толстяка, возжелавшего потрахать паренька, приходившего к его соседу.

Оставив на полу у двери пакет с едой, я принялся направлять Олега к ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, к дивану в центре гостиной, и одновременно освобождать Олега от фартучка.

— Стой! Да подожди ты! Духовка! Газ… выключить… — простонал мне в губы он и, вывернувшись из объятий, помчался на кухню.

Как потом, поздно вечером, выяснилось, проснувшись и не обнаружив дома меня, Олег пошёл обследовать кухню. В холодильнике во фруктовом ящике им были обнаружены два забытых мной кабачка, из которых он и соорудил нам завтрак. Правда съели мы его только вечером, заедая салатиками и фруктами, принесёнными мной утром из магазина.

Нужно ли объяснять, что мы поглощали наш, совмещённый с ужином и обедом, завтрак, стоя, а спать потом улеглись, не делая ни малейших попыток раскрутить друг друга на секс?


	10. Форс-мажорные обстоятельства и их последствия?

С того вечера, когда стало ясно, что бойкий Виталик «обслуживает» двух соседей по лестнице, а может, и не только двух, прошло больше полугода. Мы с Олегом, никак не определяя наши отношения, жили на полтора дома, то есть, в основном — у меня, но с периодическими заездами на пару дней к Олегу. Я, уверяя себя, что делаю это просто на всякий случай, дал Олегу ключи от квартиры. Он мне от своей — тоже. Вопрос, зачем, нами мудро не поднимался. Но меня подобная ситуация более чем устраивала.

Герр Фербер был благополучно позабыт, работы в нашей конторе было невпроворот, и я всё больше и больше времени проводил в кабинете. Несколько раз мне даже приходилось уезжать на несколько дней в филиалы, чтобы разгребать что-то самому. Олег периодически улетал на очередные съёмки. В результате мы виделись теперь лишь урывками между приездами и отъездами.

Несчастная Шея теперь постоянно жила то у меня, то у моей секретарши, которая тихо офигела, когда однажды, уезжая в аэропорт, я вручил ей переноску с тревожно насвистывающей Шеей, пустую клетку, мешок с наполнителем и деньги на корм.

Последние недели я крутился как белка в колесе. Иногда вечером у меня даже не оставалось сил на виртуальный секс по телефону.

В один из тех дней, когда Олег был в отъезде, я разговорился с соседом снизу. Правильнее сказать, я невольно напросился к нему в гости. Вернее, на попойку. Я вышел на балкон и обнаружил, что на расположенный лесенкой балкон девятого этажа вынесен столик, и за ним сидит мужик. Такие никогда не были в моём вкусе, но мужик был хорош, очень хорош… Пожалуй, мне ровесник… Мускулистые сухощавые ручищи, но не качок… Глядя сверху, не очень и определишь, но, вроде, высок… Шатен… Короткая стрижка…

Перед мужиком на столике стояла бутыль с виски. Настроение мужика вполне соответствовало моему. Видимо, я чем-то выдал своё присутствие, поскольку жилистый поднял голову, усмехнулся, отсалютовал мне пустым стаканом и предложил: «Присоединишься?» Что я и сделал.

Как оказалось, мужик был не совсем соседом. Но ситуация у него была сходна с моей. Моего нового знакомого звали Сергеем, был он хирургом и проживал у бойфренда. При этих словах Сергей с вызовом глянул на меня. Я в ответ лишь фыркнул. Его бойфренд-бывший спортсмен (про род занятий моего соседа слухи, как оказалось, не совсем врали) был в отъезде на сборах, теперь уже в качестве тренера, а Сергей, как верная жена, в полном одиночестве дожидался его возвращения.

В те вечера, когда Сергей не дежурил, мы устраивались на балконе и тёрли за жизнь. Но когда Виктор, его бойфренд-новоявленный тренер, вернулся, я, разумеется, сразу почувствовал себя на этих посиделках лишним.

За несколько дней до возвращения Олега из очередной поездки меня решили почтить своим присутствием лет сто не дававшие о себе знать очень дальние родственнички, по непонятной для меня причине решившие, что можно внезапно позвонить и поставить перед фактом, что они-де «в такси уже подъезжают, но точный адрес не помнят». Я обалдел. Пожалел, что переехав, заплатил за то, чтобы мне оставили старый городской номер. Икнул. Ругнулся. И предложил снять родственникам номер в гостинице. Они отказались. Я, наивная душа, решил, что, увидев огромное открытое пространство, в котором находился лишь диван перед телевизором, маленький столик, стул и компьютерный стол, где в углу была устроена кухня, и где больше не было никаких помещений, кроме кладовки и спальни, они тут же согласятся уехать в гостиницу, которую оплачу им я, но… Как я уже сказал, я оказался наивен и недооценил размах и масштаб их планов.

Это были какие-то очень дальние родственники. Я при всём желании не смог бы назвать, кому и кем они доводятся. Я помнил лишь, что они какие-то родственники двоюродного брата второй жены моего дедушки. Сам я в последний раз с ними виделся в седьмом классе. До этого, когда была жива бабушка, они несколько раз приезжали «посмотреть город» и останавливались, как в те годы было принято, у родственников, то есть, у нас. Ту квартиру, в которой я жил с родителями, я давно уже продал. Никакого иного жилья, кроме той квартиры, где я теперь жил, у меня не имелось.

Прибыв, при виде новой квартиры родственнички пораскрывали рты и посвятили меня в свои крупномасштабные планы, которые подразумевали ни много ни мало, а поступление их младшего отпрыска в один из Питерских вузов и… его проживание у меня!

Я обалдел. Я вежливо возмутился. Я прямым текстом сказал, что готов оплатить их пребывание о отеле сейчас, и что при вузе, наверняка, имеется общежитие, о месте в котором Михаилу, моему ну очень дальнему родственнику, и следует позаботиться, но, увы, я не был понят.

Я адски устал, я сам был только что с самолёта. Мне хотелось созвониться с Олегом и рухнуть в кровать. Сил спорить не было, а выставить людей за дверь не позволяло воспитание. Я вздохнул и решил, что ситуация разрешится сама, и родственнички быстро свинтят.

Объявив, что на гостей я не рассчитывал, я предложил матери и бабке Михаила занять мою спальню, Михаилу — жёсткий диванчик в кухонном уголке, и удалился в ванную, выйдя из которой в одном полотенце на бёдрах, демонстративно ни на кого не обращая внимания, я выключил телевизор, согнал родственников с дивана и, демонстративно повернувшись к ним тылом, снял с бёдер полотенце и залёг на диван. На пару секунд повисла тишина, после чего все на цыпочках разошлись по своим углам.

Я вздохнул. Похоже, избавиться от незваных гостей будет сложнее, чем я думал. В тот вечер Олегу я так и не позвонил.

Родственники собирались погостить «пару дней» и оставить Михаила мне, но тот внезапно взмолился, чтобы его «не оставляли на растерзание». В моё отсутствие парень, видимо, либо порылся в моём видео, либо в не менее богатой коллекции ссылок в компе. Чтобы довести игру до победного счёта, я экспромтом пригласил соседей снизу в гости.

Слава богу, ребята сразу просекли, что от них требовалось. Они держались за руки. Виктор лез к Сергею на колени, порывался его чмокнуть и даже засосать и интересовался, когда же я познакомлю их обоих с Олегом. Сказать, что мои родственники были в шоке, это значит ничего не сказать. Надо ли говорить, что они моментально вспомнили про каких-то питерских знакомых, сразу после ухода Сергея с Виктором покидали вещи в чемоданы, вызвали такси и были таковы. Я впервые за последние три дня выдохнул с облегчением.

Мы с Олегом ещё до его отъезда договорились, что, прилетев утром, он сразу поедет ко мне, но я ещё вчера позвонил ему и попросил не приезжать, поскольку собирался сам сбежать к нему от настырных родственников. Теперь же, когда плацдарм был расчищен, я набрал его номер, но трубку почему-то не сняли. Я подождал и позвонил ещё. И ещё. И снова — ничего. Я забеспокоился и решил на всякий случай съездить к нему лично и сделать это немедленно.

Поднявшись по лесенке, я насторожился. Дверь, ведущая на балкончик, была приоткрыта. Я толкнул входную дверь — заперто. Я торопливо вынул ключи, отпер замок и вошёл.

Я ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что предстало моим глазам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанф про соседей снизу будет выложен чуть позже.


	11. Совсем не «amor de trois»

Как я узнал много позже, владелец достаточно известного журнала обратился к Олегу с просьбой провести срочную фотосессию. Поскольку я предварительно позвонил и, вроде как, отменил нашу встречу, Олег дал на неё согласие. Тогда я ничего не знал об этой просьбе, но, знай я о ней, едва ли бы это что-то изменило.

Войдя в огромную квартиру-фотостудию, я похолодел, а потом… Что-то капитально переклинило у меня в мозгах, и я плохо помню, что происходило. Не поймите меня превратно, я не любитель помахать кулаками. И я никогда им не был, но всё застила какая-то пелена, мне хотелось лишь одного: рвать, метать, грызть и убивать.

Я не знаю, чем бы всё закончилось, пересекись мои пути с этими же людьми где-нибудь в тёмной подворотне. Скорее всего, итог встречи был бы не в мою пользу. Возможно, роль свою сыграло то, что я был одет, в то время как они были голыми.

Студия на первом этаже была подготовлена для съёмок. Был выставлен свет, стояла какая-то тренога. Там же наличествовал стол с чем-то вроде выпивки и закуси. А вот рядом… Рядом с этим натюрмортом два голых типа явно собирались поиметь ни в чём не помогавшего им Олега. Тот невнятно вздыхал, мычал, когда тип, стоявший ко мне спиной, намотав на кулак собранные в хвост волосы, безуспешно пытался пристроить губы Олега к своему члену. Второй — недвусмысленно пристраивался к нему сзади, но Олег ему только мешал: то начинал заваливаться на бок, то у него разъезжались колени, то стоявший впереди тип дёргал его за волосы вперёд.

Я, даже не задумавшись о том, что же я делаю, бросился вперёд и врезал ближайшему ко мне мудаку по уху. Я совершенно не подумал о том, что, разворачиваясь ко мне, он, по инерции, рванёт Олега на себя. При этом ноги у того окончательно разъехались, и он бухнулся на живот. Я ударил ещё раз. Голый тип выпустил Олега и отлетел к окну на штабель каких-то длинных полых железок, непонятно каким образом до этого удерживавшихся вместе. Железки с грохотом прокатились ему под ноги.

Второй тип пошёл было на меня, но я был невменяем, а Олег, раскатившиеся полые железки и барахтавшийся на полу голый подельник ему помешали.

Мы принялись кружить по студии, одетый я и голый он. Олег встать не пытался. Я улучил мгновение, чтобы глянуть на него. Руки. Связанные руки. Меня накрыло какой-то неконтролируемой яростью.

Голый мужик выдал:

— Ты, главное, не кипятись. Мальчик покорен и на всё согласен. Его и на троих хватит. Присоединяйся к вечеринке.

И тут меня окончательно накрыло. Подхватив с полу железную штуковину, я для верности хряснул ею пытавшегося встать мужика и пошёл на всё кружившего вокруг столика противника. И как знать, не совершил бы я в тот день смертоубийства, если бы в этот самый момент барахтавшийся среди железок мужик не вскочил и с невнятным «Спасайтеськтоможет!» не помчался к двери. Мой противник при виде этого отступления обежал меня по большому радиусу и, прихватив, что смог, из одёжки, тоже рванул на выход. Я, потрясая железкой — за ним. Не для того, чтоб прибить. Чтобы запереть дверь.

Сделав это, я бросился обратно. Курицей с отрубленной головой я заметался по студии, зная одно: надо развязать Олегу руки, увезти к себе домой, и тогда всё само станет хорошо.

Помощи от Олега не было никакой. Он то вяло возился в моих руках, то повисал как куль. Я, догадавшись взбежать на второй этаж, нашёл ножницы, с немалым трудом разрезал плетёные шнуры, которые накрутили Олегу на руки, опять сбегав наверх, принёс широкие спортивные штаны и футболку, кое-как засунул в них Олега, нацепил ему на ноги кроссовки и потащил его к выходу. Усадив Олега в машину, я бегом вернулся к двери и запер её собственным ключом, после чего погнал машину к себе.

Охранник открыл передо мной дверь и даже вызвал лифт. Я был безмерно благодарен ему за то, что он не стал задавать вопросов. Да и едва ли я был бы тогда в состоянии на них внятно ответить.

Дома я посдирал с Олега одежду и засунул его под душ. Только когда я вытер его и притащил в спальню, я смог разглядеть то, что я, несомненно, видел до этого, но что мой мозг отказывался воспринимать: до крови разодранные запястья, синяки по всему телу и запёкшиеся царапины на лице.

Меня затрясло. Я понимал, что нужно что-то делать, но мозг всё прокручивал перед глазами эти разодранные запястья, и думать не получалось.

Что-то забрезжило на задворках сознания, я бросился к огромному панорамному окну, откатил одну из створок в сторону, подбежал к перилам балкона и свесился вниз. Никого.

Тогда я выбежал из квартиры, понёсся вниз по лестнице и, игнорируя звонок, принялся колотить кулаком в дверь. Дверь открыл Виктор. Полуодетый и одевавшийся явно второпях.

— А… А… А Сергей дома?.. — сумел выдавить я. Что бы я стал делать, если бы Виктор ответил отрицательно, я не знал.

— Что там такое? — из глубин квартиры появился Сергей.

— Олег… Олега… — мозг меня не слушался, но Сергей вмиг просёк, что у соседей сверху что-то явно не так.

— Витя, я посмотрю, что там. А ты одевайся, найди мой телефон и тоже приходи, — Сергей направился к лестнице. Я поспешил за ним.

Потом помню лишь, как Сергей разговаривал по сотовому с кем-то, кого он именовал Аркашей. Что происходило после фразы «судя по всему, изнасилование», когда Сергей произнёс вслух именно то, что я думал, я помню лишь фрагментарно. Сквозь пелену перед глазами и вату в ушах пробивалось «без огласки», «позвони им, пусть пришлют машину», «Вить, найди у них ключи, запри дверь и помоги Сергею дойти до лифта».

Очухался я на явно казённом диванчике. За окнами светлело. Напротив сидел мужичок. Увидев, что я пришёл в себя, мужичок представился:

— Аркадий Борисович*. Сергей мне позвонил и попросил…

Дальше я слушать не стал. Я просто вскочил и рванул. Олег! Вот — единственное, что имело значение. Но мужичок Аркадий ловко меня перехватил.

— Сидеть! — гаркнул он.

Я дёрнулся, но меня силой усадили на прежнее место.

— Всё с ним в порядке. Мальчик спит.

При слове «мальчик» меня просто перекосило.

— Он спит. И всё с ним в порядке. Как придёт в себя, его осмотрят и отпустят домой.

Я опять затрепыхался, и снова был возвращён на диван.

— Вы вовремя успели прийти. Кроме кожи на запястьях, у вашего… кхм-кхм… друга, похоже, ничто не пострадало. Надо дождаться, когда он проснётся, окончательно придёт в себя и примет решение по поводу обращения в полицию. Полагаю, с напавшими он был достаточно хорошо знаком. Клиника частная. Если вы опасаетесь огласки, её не будет.

Удостоверившись, что я не выкину какой-нибудь фортель, Аркадий проводил меня в палату.


	12. Образцово-показательный гей

Олег спал. Я сидел рядом.

Когда он очухался, то рассказал, разумеется, в присутствии стайки врачей, что с пришедшими на фотосессию они «совместно распили спиртные напитки», и что было дальше, он не помнит совершенно. Рассказанное Олегом не встретило никакого интереса со стороны медиков. Версия эта, как я заподозрил, была намеренно сильно сокращена и подчищена.

Когда Олег попытался встать, он тут же заорал: «Нога!» — после чего люди в белом принялись его тыкать и мять, а потом умчали делать рентген. Попутно выяснилось, что болит у него ещё и плечо, и палец на руке. Короче, Олега, не найдя у него ничего серьёзного, отпустили на все четыре стороны, и он охал, ахал и постанывал, когда я под руку вёл его к машине. В пальце оказалась трещина, в колене — ушиб, в плече — растяжение.

По возвращении из больницы Олег весь день спал, пил залпом воду и снова засыпал. Когда я вечером улёгся рядом и выключил свет, Олег внезапно спросил:

— Можно я тебя трахну?

Скажу честно, я ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого. Разумеется, против самого процесса я ничего не имел, я был только за, но я ожидал, скорее разговоров о произошедшем.

— Давай, — ответил я и устроился на спине.

Когда я немного отдышался, то обнаружил, что Олег… дрыхнет, положив мне голову на плечо и вцепившись в меня обеими руками.

Когда мы проснулись, всё повторилось. После моего возвращения с работы сценарий не изменился, и это стало меня тревожить. Это я про состояние Олега и про то, что творилось у него в голове, но, надо признать, что и про собственный тыл.

Когда я робко попытался выяснить, что же, собственно, произошло в студии, мне была поведана более развёрнутая версия той истории, что была сообщена медикам более чем схематично.

Когда мы с Олегом познакомились, вернее, когда я привёз к себе домой не особо трезвую его тушку, он накачивался алкоголем по весьма вескому поводу. Решиться признать, что тебя интересуют парни, а не девушки, любому нелегко. Не менее трудно ему оказалось решиться сказать парню, что он ему интересен как сексуальный объект. Олег пришёл в неописуемую эйфорию, когда «объект» признался в ответной заинтересованности.

А дальше вместо хэппи энда и совместного отъезда в закат начались будни и проблемы, главной из которых оказалось распределение ролей. Глеб, бойфренд Олега, вечно твердил, что он не готов, и нужно подождать. И Олег терпеливо ждал, когда же ему хоть раз позволят то, что он позволял Глебу при каждой редкой встрече.

Сначала ждал терпеливо, потом — не очень. Желание побыть сверху постепенно перерастало во что-то вроде идеи фикс. От Глеба внятных объяснений отказа Олег получить так и не смог.

А потом, по прошествии немалого времени, наступил тот день, когда бойфренд позвонил с сообщением, что он дозрел, готов и уже едет к Олегу.

Но Глеб так и не приехал ни в обещанное время, ни через час, ни позже. Его телефон молчал.

Уже потом Олега разыскали через общих знакомых, чтобы сообщить, что произошла авария с трагическим исходом.

Рассказывал Олег об этом, как о давно отболевшем и случившимся вовсе не с ним.

После смерти Глеба Олег ни с кем не встречался постоянно, и в тот вечер, когда он «наливался» в клубе, произошло то, что происходило с ним неоднократно: сверху в который уже раз не вышло ничего. Обращаться к медикам Олег считал унижением, и средством временного лечения был избран алкоголь.

Слушая этот рассказ-исповедь, я понял причину столь странной реакции Олега на выпавшую из дивана обёртку от презерватива и мою фразу «Ты был неподражаем» в тот вечер, когда я привёз его к себе. И нынешние «Можно, я тебя трахну?» мне тоже стали понятнее. И даже причины маловнятного происшествия во время фотосессии становилось яснее. Пересечься нам с Олегом давно не удавалось, организм хотел получить своё, неуверенность в том, что сверху что-то выйдет, никуда не делась, и на предложение отпраздновать завершение фотосессии Олег отреагировал, пожалуй, единственно возможным способом: предложил трахнуть того парня, которого только что снял для журнала.

А появление второго, по словам Олега, оказалась для него неожиданностью. После того, как у него не встало и не пошло, парень, чью фотосессию он только что завершил, предложил выпить. Дальнейшее происходило как в тумане.

Внятно описать, что с ним делали или пытались сделать, Олег не смог, да мне и не было это нужно.

С одной стороны, мне льстило, что у Олега встаёт теперь исключительно на меня, с другой — я не мог не понимать, что всё это признаки серьёзных психологических, а может, даже и психиатрических проблем. Что делать, я не знал, поэтому улёгся на спину и потянул Олега на себя, остановив поток самобичеваний по поводу вины в смерти Глеба и предложив Олегу знакомый и хоть как-то успокаивающий его алгоритм решения проблемы:

— Трахни меня, ну?

***

Утром я был разбужен завозившимся под боком Олегом. Едва я успел приоткрыть один глаз, как был поставлен в тупик вопросом:

— Ты меня больше не хочешь, да?

— Э-э-э… Нет, — ошарашенно выдал я, понимая, что ещё один «заход» именно сейчас был бы для меня всё-таки лишним.

— Тогда я тоже хочу.

— Чего? — зевнул я.

— Тебя, — Олег для верности даже помахал презервативом у меня перед носом, сунул его мне в ладонь и плюхнулся рядом на живот.

***

Вот так мы и живём.

Палец у Олега зажил быстро. Нога и плечо — тоже.

С соседями снизу мы теперь вроде как дружим «семьями». Сергей, вызванный мною как-то для беседы на тему «Что делать?», ответил, что делать не надо ничего, что когда Олег дозреет, он сам обратится к Аркаше Мохнорылову, правильнее сказать, к Аркадию Борисовичу. Пока, насколько мне известно, Олег к нему не обращался. Визитка доктора Мохнорылова до сих пор валяется у нас где-то на видном месте.

Соседа напротив я как-то встретил в холле с льнувшим и всячески прижимавшимся к нему Виталиком. Сосед при этом очень смутился, я — хмыкнул, Виталик безуспешно попытался обдать меня презрением.

Свинка Шея всё также насвистывает и хрустит салатом. Они оба, и Олег, и трёхцветная поросюшка, живут теперь у меня. В своей студии Олег отныне только работает. Я настоял на установке в ней видеокамер наблюдения. Олег посмеялся над этим, но не стал протестовать, когда я нашёл фирму, которая их туда установила. Олег преспокойно ездит в студию на работу и не боится оставаться один. Поразительная устойчивость психики! И это при том, что комплекс «кто сверху» регулярно обостряется в годовщину смерти Глеба. Но я могу и потерпеть. К тому же, снизу мне теперь нравится тоже.

Роберт Игнатьевич Валяев получил повышение благодаря успешно заключённому контракту с фирмой герра Фербера.

А вчера у нас дома раздался телефонный звонок. Звонила референт Катрин Хоффман. Всё-таки приехавший в Россию герр Михаэль Матиас Фербер затребовал деловой ужин с образцово-показательным геем, то есть, со мной. Но бойфренд-то у меня теперь есть! Так что мне сегодня остаётся лишь дождаться возвращения Олега домой, и вечером я наконец-то увижу того человека, из-за которого пять лет назад заварилась такая каша, в моей жизни появился Олег, и я стал… Не знаю, стал ли я образцово-показательным, но счастливым я стал точно. Уж в этом не может быть сомнений.

16 января 2017


End file.
